The present invention relates more particularly to emulsions comprising at least one vegetable oil.
Using vegetable oils in the formulation of cosmetic compositions has been known from early times. These oils are endowed with emollient and moisturizing properties and impart great softness to the skin.
Owing to their high polarity, however, vegetable oils may reduce the stability of emulsions.
Furthermore, these oils may give the compositions containing them an excessive greasy and sticky character, during and after their application, especially when present in a large amount. Moreover, they may cause a shine effect which may prove to be detrimental to the desired cosmetic properties, especially in the context of skincare or skin make-up, such as with foundations.
The aforementioned disadvantages may be even more pronounced when the cosmetic composition comprises an external fatty phase, such as, for example, water-in-oil (W/O) emulsions.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, proposals have already been made to combine these vegetable oils with volatile compounds, such as cyclic silicones or isododecane, in order to reduce their greasy and sticky character and so to promote the application of the cosmetic compositions.
This solution, however, does not always turn out to be satisfactory, especially when natural raw materials or those of natural origin are used to formulate the cosmetic compositions.
In parallel, though, the search by consumers for cosmetic products formed wholly or partly of plant constituents or constituents of plant origin is increasing.
For example, Patent Application WO 2007/068371 describes cosmetic compositions comprising alkanes of plant origin.
There is thus a need to be able to formulate cosmetic compositions, especially in the form of emulsions, comprising a vegetable oil and comprising a reduced amount, or even being devoid, of cyclic silicones or of petrochemical derivatives, such as isododecane.
There also exists a need to be able to provide cosmetic compositions, especially in the form of emulsions, comprising a vegetable oil and having satisfactory or even improved properties from the standpoints both of cosmetology and of stability.
There also exists a need to provide cosmetic compositions, especially in the form of emulsions, which are comfortable on application and especially which have little or no greasy and/or sticky character.
There also exists a need to have cosmetic compositions, especially in the form of emulsions, more particularly for caring for or making up the skin, which comprise a vegetable oil and have little or no shine effect.
Finally there also exists a need to have cosmetic compositions comprising an external fatty phase, for example W/O emulsions, which have improved cosmetic properties, especially emollient and/or moisturizing properties, and an improved stability, and also little if any greasy and/or sticky character.
The object of the present invention is to meet these needs.